epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly
Epic Rap Battles of History #1 is the first installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series. It features musician and former Beatle, John Lennon, battling against FOX news anchor, Bill O' Reilly. It was released September 26, 2010. Cast Nice Peter as John Lennon EpicLLOYD as Bill O'Reilly Lyrics (The Rap Meanings for this battle can be found here.) John Lennon: Help! You're making my ears bleed. You need a muzzle. Why are you pissed off all the time? Didn't your mom give you a cuddle? You're the type of guy who could die of a heart attack just in the shower. You need to chill out for a minute and smoke weed for an hour. Every time I watch your show, all you do is scream at me. And your face looks like a shit I took, high on LSD. I'm John Lennon. I'm a legend. I can see through all your tricks. I wonder how much George Bush paid you to suck his dick! Bill O' Reilly: You fucking long hair, living in your yellow submarine. Well, you're about to get sunk by the right-wing, political machine. Stop your presses, Lennon. You call me MR. Bill O'Reilly! When it comes to squashing Limeys, I come recommended highly! You're weak. Between you and me, there's no comparison. I'll beat you so bad, you'll weep gently like George Harrison. You're Paul McCartney's bitch with less talent than Ringo. And I'd rather suck George Bush's dick than Yoko Ono's. John Lennon: Well you can't buy me love, but I'll kick your ass for free. I'll take Maxwell's silver hammer and give you a lobotomy. I'm tired of how you scheme to stir the people up. Why don't you just take a vacation and shut the fuck up?! Bill O'Reilly: Because I'm evil, heart blacker than Don Cheadle. Ten thousand dollar shoes I use to stomp out a Beatle. Don't tell me to shut the fuck up. That's how I survive. Now here's Sting. What? Fuck it, we'll do it live! Trivia *This, Epic Rap Battles of History 2, and Epic Rap Battles of History 3 were all made on a $50 budget. *The official video came out on September 26, but an earlier video of Nice Peter, entitled "Bill O'Reilly Flips Out on John Lennon", was released on September 22. It was the entire first rap battle, only censored, and it had a "creepy fireman" at the end. The video can be seen here. *This is the only battle not to have a behind the scenes, the only battle with two versions (censored and uncensored), and also the only battle without subtitles. *The screen showing both sides debating is a reference to political television. It also has other parts from the show, such as a logo that says NOT NEWS (FOX NEWS) and The O'Really Factor (The O'Reilly Factor). **At the bottom of the screen are news headlines. It said: California legalizes bill legalizing crime if it "looks cool enough" and Study shows that 65% of Americans would rather not participate in this study... maybe some other time. *Suggested by: Colemancab Poll Who won? John Lennon Bill O'Reilly Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 1 Category:John Lennon Category:Bill O' Reilly Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD